de ezpeqThadOr a prOthagOniizTha
by tOmii-billy
Summary: puez ezTha ez una hiiztOriia q nO ez de mii autOriia...perO z para q ze den qüenta de q qOzaz puede imagiinar una niña de 15 añOz enamOrada de zuz bandaz favOriiThaz MCR,tOkiiO hOtel NO ES TWIINCEST!
1. un zueñO perturbadOp

De espectador a protagonista.

Un sueño perturbado.

Nunca pensé que el comprar un cd fuera a encontrar al amor de mi vida, y no solo el mio sino el de mi mejor amiga también.

Prefacio.

Siempre fui una persona ordinaria, mi vocación en la vida era ser invisible… Mi mejor amiga y yo fuimos siempre dos partículas extraviadas en la sociedad, parecía que veníamos de otro planeta, no éramos como los demás y siempre vivimos en nuestro mundo de diversión e imaginación.

Ella y yo siempre nos comprendimos, como si fuéramos dos gotas de agua idénticas, y aunque no éramos hermanas de sangre nos queríamos como si de verdad lo fuéramos.

Hasta que un día el destino nos dio la oportunidad de dejar de ser las **espectadoras para convertirnos en las protagonistas. **

La hermosa voz de Gerard Way en el despertador, me hizo abrir los ojos a las 6:00 am como todos los días, aunque era sábado, de pronto recordé que tenía que verme en la tarde con mi mejor amiga Karla…Gracias a esa mañana nublada [como todas las de mi existencia] me costó mucho trabajo deshacerme de las cobijas. Después de varios intentos fallidos de levantarme ¡lo logre!, caminé como zombie hasta la puerta del baño con la cual mi cara se estrelló al abrirla, me metí a la ducha, abrí la llave del agua fría y… ¡¡¡Ohhh rayos!! Olvidé quitarme la pijama, y me di cuenta de que seguía dormida. Terminando mi rutina matutina [baño, medio peinado, medio vestido y medio arreglado], salí de mi casa y subí a mi auto.

Decidí ir a comprar un disco antes de ir por mi amiga con la que había acordado reunirme para iniciar nuestras liberadoras vacaciones después de tres semestres de deprimente universidad. En el auto estaba puesto el cd de lo único que me hacía feliz: My Chemical Romance el solo hecho de escuchar la voz de Gerard podía hacerme feliz durante todo el día y hoy no era la excepción los escuchaba mientras cantaba Helena junto con el cd mientras llegaba a mi destino.

Ya en la tienda de discos, empecé a buscar algo bueno para mis oídos y encontré el cd de Tokio Hotel [por el cual mi amiga estaba loca y hubiera matado por conseguir] así que decidí comprarlo para que yo no sufriera las consecuencias ni su furia por no haberlo comprado…

Cuando me dirigía a pagarlo otro disco llamó mi atención…y cuando estuve a punto de tomarlo una mano rozó con la mía, cuando me gire para verle el rostro… de pronto creí que estaba muerta, ya que vi el rostro de un ángel de cabello blanco que me sonreía con nerviosismo. De pronto…todo se puso negro y no supe que sucedió.


	2. ¡tiienz guiitar herO!

De espectador a protagonista.

¡Tienes Guitar Hero!

Entre la oscuridad escuché una voz que me suplicaba que no gritara, cuando alguien encendió la luz me dí cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto de servicio, de esos que dicen: "solo personal autorizado". Cuando me incorporé para ver que había sucedido, me di cuenta de que aquel ángel era ni más ni menos que Gerard Way, al ver mi expresión de sorpresa me volvió a pedir que no gritara, mientras escuchaba que alguien murmuraba a mis espaldas, gire y ahí estaban… ¡My Chemical Romance! En persona!!. Casi me daba el ataque, caí al piso de la sorpresa, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de mí adorado guitarrista: Frank Iero.

Cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de él sentí como un click, al instante me di cuenta de que me veía con interés y sorpresa, un segundo después me preguntó con un poco de ansias que si me encontraba bien, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza porque de mi boca no salía ni una palabra.

Después Gerard fue el que habló:

Gerard: --Te puedo pedir el favor más grande que le harás a alguien en toda tu vida?? –me preguntó dudoso- ehh??

-Si, claro.

Gerard: --Esta bien, gracias, mira, estamos en México de incógnito, ok?? –yo sólo escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza- no le digas a nadie que nos viste ahh!! Y perdón por haberte traído aquí y de esa manera, pero tu entiendes que si nos ven se nos vienen encima y shalalala shalalala.

- Si, bueno por mí no hay problema- dije casi balbuceando-.

Gerard: -- mmm..., déjame hablar con los chicos para ver como podemos recompensarte Ok??

Yo asentí y Gerard se reunión con la banda para hablar, escuché que Frank sugirió que pasar un día conmigo, pero no hice mucho caso del comentario, yo no quería hacerme ilusiones en ese momento, y menos con él, porque él era rico y famoso y yo sólo una estudiante de universidad.

Gerard: -- Bueno, los chicos y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería que pasaras todo el día con nosotros… ¿qué dices?.

Se me acabaron las palabras y no supe que responder [sí sabía que responder, pero no tenía las palabras, ni el aire, ni la saliva suficientes para decirlo], pero escuché la voz de Frank que me decía:

Frank: -- Por fa, si vienes conmi…, digo, con nosotros.

Todos miraron a Frank con cara de ¿qué le pasa a ese con esa?, hasta logré reaccionar y decidí por fin decir:

- Me encantaría- me escuché demasiado estúpida creo -.

Salimos del lugar, todos se pusieron lentes oscuros y gorros – excepto yo, claro – caminamos por la plaza como si nada hasta llegar al estacionamiento, ahí estaba una super limusina y varios guaruras, me subí y empezaron a platicar, bueno no platicar exactamente sino más bien a quejarse de Gee - como me dijo Gerard que le dijera -.

Ray: -- Ya ves Gerard, sino te hubieras quitado los lentes, lo bueno es que esta chica me cae bien, pero imagínate si hubiera sido una de esas fans locas que se te lanzan encima y te besan y son bastante impulsivas – y se vino a mi cabeza una imagen de mí haciendo eso y casi me reí, pero no tuve valor para interrumpir la conversación -.

Frank: -- Ayy si ya que… no alcancé a comprarme mi Guitar Hero, pero pues ni modo, aunque… me caes bien… y a todo esto: ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó con una curiosidad de niño -.

Wow no me había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera sabían mi nombre.

- Soy…Coatly.-dije más bien apenada porque si apenas yo podía pronunciar mi nombre no podía pensar siquiera en que ellos pudieran hacerlo.

Todos pusieron cara de ¡ah que lindo nombre!. Y luego Frank intervino.

Frank: -- Vaya Coatly, eso es nuevo –y yo puse cara de decepción y tristeza, pero luego agregó- si, nuevo y bonito.

Sonreí i dije gracias porque de mi boca no salió otra palabra, cuando de repente recordé que Frank quería comprar Guitar Hero , antes de mi maravilloso encuentro con Gerard y le dije:

- Oye Frank – y volteó a verme con atención – me preguntaba si querías que te prestara el Guitar, yo lo tengo en casa.

Frank se paró y se acercó al chofer- cuando casi gritando y sorprendiendo a todos, a mi incluida - ¡Señor! ¡A casa de Coatly!.

El chofer lo miró y le dijo – Señor Iero?, me podría dar la dirección por lo menos?? Le preguntó en un tono petulante y casi molesto.

Yo le di la dirección al chofer, tardamos dos horas en llegar a mi casa, cuando de repente recordé: ¡mi coche se había quedado en el estacionamiento de la plaza!!, pero Frank me dijo que mandarían a alguien por el, que no me preocupara, así que los invité a pasar y tomé asiento.

Ya sentado todos en la sala, se produjo un silencio incómodo, que sin duda alguna, rompieron Frank y Gerard, que me empezaron a cuestionar sobre mi vida, bueno más que cuestionando, interrogando.

G:-- ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

- 19, pero me veo un poco más chica.

F:-- Pero si te ves muy madura, -dijo al mismo tiempo que la sangre subió a sus mejillas y se vio sonrojado -.

G: -- ¿Estudias o trabajas?-preguntó tratando de tapar la respuesta de su sonrojado amigo-.

- Estudio en la universidad y trabajo con mi mejor amiga, cuidando niños, es muy divertido.

F: -- Wow que interesante ¿y qué quieres ser?

- Estudio publicidad junto con mi mejor amiga, y nos falta medio año para graduarnos.

G: -- ¿Y cómo se llama tu amiga?

- Karla, y yo le digo que es mi twin, porque somos como hermanas.

F: -- JaJa!! Como los gemelos Kaulitz!!

Yo pregunté sorprendida - ¿los conocen?.

F: -- Son como nuestros mejores amigos, yo me llevo muy bien con Tom es muy buena onda.

G: -- ¿Quién crees que le enseño a Bill a maquillarse?, pues yo!!!

Nuestra plática estuvo exageradamente interesante hasta que Frank se puso un poco tenso y me dijo que si me podía hacer una pregunta un poco indiscreta. Yo sólo asentí esperando que no me preguntara algo malo.

F: -- Oye emm ¿tienes novio?.

Se hizo el silencio, todos voltearon a ver a Frank y Ray dijo:

- Si te vuelven a lastimar es tu culpa.

Yo sólo me limité a contestar – no, no tengo –

F: mmm... que mal – pensó por un momento y dijo – que mal que no tengas.

Como que que mal que no tuviera, a que se refería con eso, que insinuaba, o que quería lograr, por si no fuera poco en esos momentos estaba gustándome más de lo que me gustaba y me decía eso… Hasta que reaccioné y el también fue cuando recordó su propósito de estar en mi casa…


	3. qOnOziiendO a tOkiiO hOtel

Cuando Frank recordó su propósito de estar en mi casa corrió como un poseído hacia el x-box 360, lo prendió y mientras encendía, me fui a cambiar de ropa a mi cuarto. Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa azul con negro, y un sweater corto. Cuando salí de mi cuarto , pensé que estaba soñando, no lo podía creer MCR estaban jugando x-box en la sala de mi casa!!!, con mi consola y sentados en mis sillones!!.

Caminé hasta la sala y Frank dijo:

-- Te reto --.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y muy decidida a ganarle y … minutos más tarde ¡¡yo había ganado!! Eso demostraba que yo era la reina del x-box o… que Frank no tenía idea de cómo se jugaba después de pensar mucho decidí quedarme con la primera opción . Después de dos revanchas que gané yo, y de soportar las burlas de todos hacia Frank sonó el móvil de Gee.

G: -- Bueno?? Quién habla??

Al otro lado contestó una voz que para mi era familiar ya que Karla me había hecho escuchar scream durante horas y era fácil reconocer que al otro lado de la línea estaba ni más ni menos que Bill Kaulitz!!.

Bill: -- Hallo Gerard, soy yo, Bill, dónde están?? Siguen en México?? Podemos ir con ustedes??.

G: -- Tranquilo Bill, una por una, estamos en México, si, en casa de una amiga y espera –tapó la bocina y me preguntó- ¿podrían venir unos amigos?, son tranquilos no te preocupes.-después de pensarlo le pregunté- ¿y quiénes son los que vendrían?-el contestó- los chicos de Tokio Hotel-cuando casi me daba un paro cardiaco por la sorpresa contesté- si, claro, por supuesto- Gee volvió a la conversación en el teléfono- si Bill, si pueden, dónde están??.

Bill: -- En el aeropuerto.

G: -- Ok vamos por ustedes. Bye.

G: -- Bien- dijo Gee subiéndose al sillón- vamos por los chicos al aeropuerto.

En mi interior me preguntaba si me dejarían llevar a mi mejor amiga, la cual amaba a Tokio Hotel y en especial a Tom. Así que ya en la limo me armé de valor y le pregunté a Gee:

- Gerard- me volteó a ver- emm podríamos pasar por mi mejor amiga, vive cerca de aquí, por fa.

G:-- mmm- lo pensó un poco- está bien. En dónde es??

- Yupi!! Gracias Gee muchas gracias.

Minutos después estábamos frente a la casa de Karla, me bajé como pude de la limusina y grité después de abrir la puerta:

- Karla, Karla!!!karlaaaaaa!!!

Mi amiga se asomó desde la puerta de su cuarto y le pedí que viniera, le dije que se vistiera decente como para salir con alguien importante y así lo hizo, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla [ya que en nuestro guardarropa no figuraba otra cosa que no fuera eso y camisas, tenis y ni una sola falda o vestido], una camisa rosa con negro muy parecida a la mía y su chamarra favorita, negra con calaveras, unos Vans y llevaba los ojos delineados como acostumbraba llevarlos, ella y yo éramos muy parecidas, nos gustaban las mismas cosas y de hecho nuestro estilo era muy parecido aunque a diferencia de mi, ella amaba el color rosa estaba meditando nuestro parecido mientras caminaba por el pasillo cuando al fin llegó y me saludó.

Salimos a la calle y cuando vio la limusina casi se me desmallaba, la jalé dentro y le expliqué todo, cundo vio a MCR, y cuando le dije que ibamos al aeropuerto por los chicos de Tokio Hotel, creo que se le paró el corazón por un segundo, pero nada grave [sería el colmo que se muriera antes de conocer al amor de su vida] , al parecer mi amiga les agradó a los chicos de MCR.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto al primero que vi fue a Bill, era inconfundible, su cuerpo delgado, su altura y ese cabello… arenque escondido bajo una gorra, pero a los que conocemos a Bill de imágenes y videos no sería muy difícil reconocerlo, a su lado estaban Georg y Gustav, al no ver a Tom me pregunté porque no estaría ahí, según yo los gemelos nunca se separan.

G: -- Bill, mi amigo, cómo estás??, perdón por la tardanza.

**LOS KAULITZ MIENTRAS ESPERABAN LA LLEGADA DE MCR**

B: -- Tom, por que crees tu que no lleguen?? Ya se tardaron mucho no crees??

T: -- Bill, colgaste hace 5 minutos, por favor no te portes como "diva" si?? Son nuestros amigos.

B: -- mmm-dijo reclamando- si, si ya no te enojes que te ves feo.

T: --ash! Bill, bueno espera que creo que mi necesidad humana me llama.

Tom dio media vuelta y se fue hacia los baños, pero Bill volteó a ver a Georg y Gustav y les preguntó:

- a dónde demonios dijo que iba??

Gs: -- ayy Bill nunca vas a cambiar.

Bill enojado fingió no escuchar eso y de pronto alcanzó a ver a una banda de rockeros muy mal disimulados entrando por la puerta del aeropuerto con dos chicas "normales" a sus costados. Bill pensó que serían las amigas de las cuales Gee había hablado y no se preocupó cuando se acercaron. Bill saludó tiernamente y dedicó una sonrisa de las que sólo el sabía hacer.

**FIN.**

Ya en el aeropuerto los chicos de MCR:

B: -- Bien gracias Gee, y ustedes??

G: -- Bien todo tranquilo y su gira??

B: -- Terminó un poco antes de lo esperado y decidimos alcanzarlos.

G:-- Que bien, oye les tengo que presentar a unas amigas.

Bill, Georg y Gustav se acercaron a Karla y a mí y nos saludaron:

- hola chicas, supongo que ya nos conocen no??

Karla y yo contestamos al instante:

- jajaja, como no los vamos a conocer.??

K: --Yo soy su fan, uff!! Número 1 , amo a tu hermano. –dijo dirijiéndose a Bill.

Al decir estas palabras todos buscaron la mirada de Tom, pero como nadie lo vio a la primera Frank preguntó:

F: -- Oye Bill, y hablando d Tom, dónde está??

B: -- Fue a no se que de sus necesidades humanas y ya tiene un rato, creo yo que ya lo secuestraron o seguro le están pidiendo autógrafos por ahí…esperen-dijo Bill esta vez con voz asustada- y si, si lo secuestraron.

Ray: -- Si quieres vamos a buscarlo.

B: --Ok

Como Georg y Gustav si captaron lo que Tom había dicho con lo d sus necesidades humanas decidieron ir a buscar a los baños más cercanos, cuando llegaron se abrió la puerta del baño de hombres y Tom [todo lindo y perfecto como siempre][comentario de mi amiga que ama a Tom] salió del baño mirándolos a todos con un aire de sospecha e intriga, hasta que se decidió a hablar y todos escucharon antes de hecharse a reír.

T: -- Si querían entrar no tenían que esperar a que yo saliera.

B: -- Ash!!, tonto, me diste un susto, creí que te habían secuestrado.

Pero en ese momento se me ocurrió voltear a ver a Karla, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y todo el cuerpo rígido de la emoción, por un segundo creí que se desmallaría, pero cuando Tom nos dijo –hola-, karla se le fue encima con un abrazo, los dos cayeron al piso, Karla le dio un muy profundo beso en la mejilla, todos estábamos pasmados esperando la reacción de Tom, por un segundo creí que Bill se la quitaría de encima, pero tenía la boca abierta y la mandíbula colgando con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y los puños apretados, pero no estaba haciendo presión. Sentí la mano de Frank tocar mi hombro y lo miré por un instante, estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero en eso Tom movió la boca y dijo:

- Primero quiero tu nombre y tu dirección y después tu teléfono. En ese momento creí que la boca de Bill no se podía abrir más, pero de hecho la abrió más. Cuando me di cuenta todos se estaban riendo y ayudando a Karla y a Tom a levantarse, Tom le cerró la boca a su hermano con la mano y le dijo.

T: -- tranquilo Bill, respeta a tu cuñada, además sabes algo… el amor a primera vista si existe, te lo juro por esta – y al pronunciar esta palabra le dio un ligero beso en los labios a mi amiga!!!-

Y sentí como las manos de Frank se acomodaron en mis hombros, me gire para verlo y me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo en voz baja y muy cerca de el oído.

- Te quiero.

Me paralicé, no supe que hacer, ni que decir no hice nada más que abrazarlo fuerte y sin ganas de que el querido Gee acabó con la magia diciendo.

G: -- Nos están mirando chicos, es hora de irnos no creen??.


	4. tOdOz a mii qaza?

Todos a mi casa??

Ya todos en la limo comenzamos a platicar, y me di cuenta de que Bill estaba un poco apagado y bastante callado, era de suponerse, porque Tom no le había dicho una sola palabra después de estrellarle en la cara la noticia de que el amor a primera vista si existía y no había sido de la manera más amable que podía decírselo. Parecía que estaba exagerando un poco, al llegar a mi casa todos se pusieron cómodos. Decidí tomar un puño de valor para hablar con el, lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé hacia la cocina.

- Estás enojado por lo de mi amiga con Tom??

B: -- No es eso, yo sabía que algún día se enamoraría, pero no así, fue muy rápido y creo que entré en shock sin darme cuenta, pero se me quitaría con un par de cervezas jaja, oye si, hablando de eso dónde están??, o las tenemos que comprar??

- Las tienen que comprar si es que quieren…

B: -- Está bien vamos.

Salió de la cocina haciendo una carita divertida y yo tras de él, les dijo que si querían cervezas y le dijeron obviamente que si!!, lo acompañamos Gee, Frank y yo, ya en la tienda pidieron 6 six packs [para mi era demasiado, pero sin saberlo hasta harían falta…], unos dulces, unos panditas para Bill y para Karla y un bote de helado que quería Frank. A la hora de pagar los muy sabios recordaron que sólo traían dinero extranjero.

B: -- Yo sólo traigo euros.

F: -- Y yo sólo traigo dólares

G: -- Yo igual.

Me dijeron los tres muy apenados, pues yo terminé pagando sus gracias del día. Ya en mi casa, sacaron las cervezas y Gustav se quejó de que estaban tibias. A lo que yo respondí:

- Pues métanlas al refrigerador.

Pero me miraron como si nunca hubieran hecho eso. Así que los ubiqué en mi casa, después de que sus cervezas se enfriaron, las sacaron y pensé, no más bien recapacité la idea de que debieron haber comprado 12 six packs. Se tomaban las cervezas como si fueran agua de limón, aunque no me sorprendió mucho porque ellos tenían fiestas muy seguido y estaban acostumbrados a tal cantidad de alcohol.

Cuando me di cuenta sacaron el x-box [otra vez] y el Guitar Hero, empezaron a competir, Tom vs. Frank, Ray vs. Gustav, lo mejor fue que Gerard les ganó a los guitarristas, menos a Tom y a todos los bajistas de una vez, ahh claro a mi tampoco me venció, cuando el y yo jugamos, fue una lucha de sangre, empatamos tres de los 6 juegos y yo gané 4 de los 8 de revancha contra Frank, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba ya lo suficientemente enamorada de el como para declararle mis sentimientos por el. Pero Bill me sacó de mi concentración.

B: -- Oye Coa, dónde está tu baño??

- En el pasillo, a la derecha, es la primera puerta, crees llegar o te llevo??

B: -- No te preocupes ya soy un niño grande.

Pasaron 20 minutos o tal vez más y Tom se me acercó y me preguntó:

T: -- Oye Coatly, no has visto a Bill??, creo que por estar con Karla se me perdió.

- Según yo, estaba en el baño.

Tom me agradeció y se dirigió al baño. Frank, Karla, Gerard y yo, más bien todos, fuimos detrás de el para ver que pasaba con Bill y porque se había tardado tanto.

Cuando Tom abrió la puerta ahí estaba Bill con mi plancha y los labio rojos.

T: -- Qué demonios haces Bill??- le preguntó con sarcasmo.

En ese momento yo puse más atención en sus labios y le dije:

- Bill, es ése mi lipstick??

B:-- Se me ve muy bien no crees??

T: -- Que gay eres a veces Bill, creo que te le caíste a mamá de los brazos cuando naciste. No?? Jaja.

B: -- Ash!! Como molestas, mejor consíguete una novia!!-dijo gritando.

T: -- Ya la tengo quieres ver??

Entonces Tom buscó con la mirada a Karla y la puso enfrente de Bill, entonces dijo:

- Es mi novia, la quiero y la tienes que respetar.

Entonces Karla intervino y dijo:

- En-se-se-rio??-dijo casi balbuceando.

T: -- Claro-le dio un beso en la frente.

Después de eso, Bill no dijo absolutamente nada, todos volvieron a la sala y Karla acompañó a Tom por otros 6 six packs de cervezas para que dejaran de decir: "ya no hay cervezas??", "quiero otra", al parecer el más tranquilo de todos era Gee [claro era el casado y tenía que controlarse]. A pesar de lo que había pasado con Bill siguió divirtiéndose y dejó de hacer caso de las estupideces que le decían los demás. En ese momento Karla aprovechó que cada quien estaba haciendo sus cosas y tomó a Tom y a Bill por el brazo, quería hablar con ellos y los llevó a mi cuarto.

**EN EL CUARTO LOS KAULITZ Y KARLA…**

K: -- Haber necesito hablar con ustedes por lo que pasó hoy en el baño ok?? He notado que han estado muy distantes desde eso y según los videos ustedes nunca se separan.

Bill intervino:

- Eso era antes de que Tom tuviera novia ¿verdad Tom?-le dijo con sarcasmo.

T: -- Si ya se Bill, lo siento, pero esque no puedo quitar mi atención de ella-le dijo casi rogando.

K: -- Miren chicos yo no quiero que ustedes estén peleados y si me tengo que ir para que eso acabe, me voy ok??

Cuando Karla había dado media vuelta hacia la puerta, Bill la detuvo cuando le dijo:

- No, espera, no es tu culpa, creo que me puse un poco celoso, Tom siempre ha estado cuidándome y protegiéndome y yo sabía que algún día se acabaría todo eso de toda la atención para tu hermanito menor y la protección, pero entiéndeme, el siempre ha estado conmigo y de repente llegas tu…

Pero Tom lo interrumpió:

- Mira Bill, tienes que entender que yo estoy "enamorado", y que a veces las cosas cambian, pero que nunca te voy a dejar y por supuesto, nada va a romper nuestro lazo de hermanos, que es muy especial e indestructible está claro Bill Kaulitz??- le dijo en un tono casi de risa.

B: -- Si claro, perdón Tomi, fui un tonto.

T: -- A mi no me pidas disculpas sino a ella, creo que la heriste más que a mí.

Karla sólo veía como una tonta la discusión.

B: --Si Karla, perdón yo sé que te herí, pero enserio te pido disculpas asi que…-desapareció la seriedad de su cara-vamos a ser cuñis??

K: -- Claro Bill-mientras le daba un abrazo.

T: -- Bueno, ahora que ya todo está solucionado me llevo a las dos personas que más quiero en mi vida a jugar Guitar Hero ok??

B y K: -- Vamos!!.

**FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN.**

Cuando vi que Tom, Karla y Bill salieron de mi cuarto, todos los voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta de que todo se había solucionado.

Pero para mi mala suerte recordé que ese día iba a venir una amiga a recoger un trabajo, y para mi mal karma sonó el timbre y todos se callaron. Me paré y comencé a decirles en voz baja casi susurrando.

- No digan nada, no hablen y quédense muy calladitos.

Todos se levantaron de los sillones y yo los empujé hacia al baño y hacia mi cuarto, escondí unas botellas de cerveza y me di cuenta de que Frank no se movió de donde estaba, sólo se quedó acostado en el sillón.

- Frank…que demonios haces??-le dije susurrando.

F: -- ¿me escondo?- me preguntó.

A mi no me quedó más que abrir la puerta porque le timbre sonaba insistentemente y figurando una sonrisa dije:

- Hola qué pasó??

Amiga: -- Vengo por el trabajo-dijo dando un ligero vistazo a mi casa- no me digas que se te olvidó, bueno puedo pasar o qué??!!

- No creo-cuando volteé hacia adentro casi me desmayo. Frank se había levantado, si mi amiga lo reconocía era mi fin, tenía ganas de taclearlo y fingir que no estaba aquí, pero ya era muy tarde y la chica se quedó pasmada en la puerta con una cara de sorpresa, mi fin era aquí y ahora, si le decía a alguien todo se terminaría y mi Frank se tendría que ir, pero abrió la boca y dijo.

Amiga: -- Quién es él??, es… es, tu novio??, porque no me lo dijiste.-entonces se dirigió a Frank y dijo- Hola, soy amiga de Coatly, dónde te he visto??.Eres de la universidad?? Tienen que contármelo todo, ohh, lo siento, estoy interrumpiendo algo.

Pfff..., por fin cerró la boca y me dejó pensar en paz, busqué la excusa perfecta para todas sus preguntas y por fin hablé.

- El es…- Frank me interrumpió-.

F: -- Soy Iván, su novio.

- Ahh…si claro es…mi novio y no, no es de la universidad, y si estás interrumpiendo algo muy grande.

Amiga: -- Uyy!!-dijo en tono burlón- bueno, bueno ya me voy cuídense y fue un gusto conocerte Iván.

F: -- Igual, adiós.

No lo podía creer, ese día tenía la suerte más impresionante de toda mi vida, jamás me había zafado de tantas cosas con un rollo tan falso y menos creíble y lo segundo era; como mi amiga no se dio cuenta de quien era ese chico???,quien no conocía a MCR??...ahh claro ella era una nerd que no escuchaba música. Pero después de todo me quedé con las ganas de taclear a Frank, me lancé y le dije:

- Cómo pudiste quedarte aquí?? Qué hubiera pasado si te reconocían?? Ashh!! Te juro que te mataría si no estuvieras asegurado, en qué rayos pensabas??.

F: -- Creí que era un chico, que tal si era un pretendiente tuyo, Karla me dijo que tenías muchos, y la verdad es que puse celoso y no supe que fue lo que hice perdón, me perdonas??.

- Lo estoy pensando.

F: -– Por favor, di que si.

G: -- Oigan ya sabemos que están en su acaramelada discusión, pero recuerden que estamos en los cuartos, escondidos y asfixiándonos!!!

Todos: -- Ya podemos salir!!??

- Si claro, perdón ya salgan y mientras tanto-me dirigí a Frank-tu… estás perdonado.

F: -- Gracias, gracias, gracias!!.

Vi a mis adorados nuevos amigos y a mi twin, salir de los cuartos y el baño, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue ver que Bill, tenía una playera muy parecida a la mía, pero cuando lo tuve enfrente me di cuenta de que efectivamente esa playera era mía!! Y le dije:

- Bill!! Qué demonios haces con mi playera??

B: -- Me queda bien, no crees??.

- Bill…

B: -- Bueno la vi en tu armario y me gustó, me la probé y no me dio tiempo de quitármela, si?.

Hice un mohín con la cabeza y Frank me abrazó y me dijo:

- Tranquila, yo te puedo comprar muchas, es más porque no mañana vamos a gastar nuestro dinero de una manera más productiva- terminó diciéndole a todos-.

G: -- Si, tienes toda la razón, siempre gastamos nuestro dinero en cosas muy bobas, carros, casas, pfff…, tienes razón Frank vamos a comprarles ropa y accesorios.

C y K: -- Qué??!!!

G: -- Coatly, Karla, nos permitirían comprarles ropa y ser nuestras Barbies por un día.

K: -- Qué??!!... Por mi está perfecto, me encantaría.

F: -- Qué piensas Coatly??

- Claro-

No supe que decir era casi como un hermoso sueño hecho realidad y claro que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser la muñeca de Frank, además las compras eran una de las pasiones favoritas de mi twin y mía. Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que iban a dar las 11:30 de la noche y nos tuvimos que despedir, cosa que no me agradó, estuve a punto de decirle a Frank que se quedara, pero no tuve el valor, Karla se quedó a dormir en mi casa, ya que tenía su propio cuarto en mi departamento, teníamos mucho, pero mucho de que hablar, aunque duramos muy poco, sólo media hora después de que los chicos se fueron a su hotel, así que sólo alcanzamos a hablar de lo esencial.

K: --uuyy!! Qué te pasa con Iero?? Ehh?

- Ayy nada, que va a pasar, más bien dime tu que onda con Tom!!??

K: -- Tu no viste nada el día de hoy ok?? Además, qué tenía que pasar?? Y por cierto yo no estaba babeando el Guitar Hero por ver a Frank!!

- No es cierto, yo no estaba así.

K: -- Ohh es verdad!! El que babeaba el Guitar Hero era Frank!!!

- Enserio?? Ayy no cómo crees??

K: -- Hay que hacer un trato: yo no te molestaré por Frank, y tu no me molestarás por Tom ok??

- mmm…-pensé mucho porque molestarla era algo casi perfecto- acepto.

Dicho esto, ambas nos fuimos a dormir.


	5. tOkiiO hOtel

Tokio Hotel.

Bill POV.

Cuando llegamos al hotel [jaja al hotel… Tokio hotel] lo primero que hice fue darme una larga ducha de tina, mi favorita, hasta que Tom llegó a la puerta del baño y gritó:

- 10 minutos Bill Kaulitz, 10 minutos oíste???

B: -- Por qué Tomi??

- Porque tenemos que reunirnos con los MCR para lo de mañana.

B: -- Cierto.

Recordé que mi adorado hermano mayor ya tenía novia, la chica me caía super bien, pero me llegó de improviso.

Total, salí de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y con otra en la cabeza, la cual le lancé a Tom para molestarlo. Cuando me vestí, nos fuimos al cuarto de los MCR y me acosté en su cama, [me encanta acaparar], y Gerard comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno, ya sabemos que mañana nos vamos a ver con las chicas para llevarlas de paseo y todo eso no??.

Ray: -- En qué nos vamos a ir, o a dónde??

G: -- Yo pensaba en una plaza que está por Santa Fé, y me gustaría que nos fuéramos en helicóptero.

B: -- Eso, me agrada, vamos a ir todos, osea tú, yo, ellos, Tomi, la novia de Tomi, Frank y la novia de Frank no??

F: -- No es mi novia.!!

G: -- Pero te encanta, acéptalo.

B y G: -- La quieres, la amas y no son novios…- canturreamos.

F: -- Si, me gusta y qué??... tal vez le pida que sea mi novia.

B: -- No, no puedes, no tienes agallas.

G: -- Claro que las tiene, el es mega aventado.

B: -- No, no se atreve.

G: -- Claro que si.

B: -- Que no!!

G: -- que si!!!

Pero en ese momento llegó Tom y los vio pelear y dijo:

- Ya cállense, mejor hagan otra cosa, pero ya cállense.

B: -- Ya se Gerard, hay que hacer una apuesta, yo te apuesto que Frank no se atreve y tú obvio que por que si atreve.

G: -- Acepto tu apuesta, y espero que estés listo para pagar.

Yo sabía que ganaría pues se notaba que Coatly no tenía ningún interés en el, y si lo tenía disimulaba muy bien. Era una chica inteligente, me agradaba, y además le gustaban los waffles. Pero lo que yo quería hacer mañana, era maquillarlas y vestirlas, eso se me daba muy bien. Hasta que Gerard me sacó de mis pensamientos:

- Entonces mañana nos vemos en el lobby a las 7:00.

B y T: -- Tan temprano!!-no se habían ganado la fama de ser los más dormilones del grupo sin razón.

G: -- Bueno si quieren a las 8:00.

T: -- Sigue siendo muy temprano-se volvió a quejar.

Todos: -- Ya cállate. O… qué?? No quieres ir a ver a tu novia???.

T: -- Está bien, está bien… a las 8:00.

G: -- Ok, nos vemos mañana, adiós chicos!.

B y T: -- Bye!!.

Cuando regresé al cuarto con mi clon mal hecho, y molestón, me tiré en mi cama y creo que no desperté hasta que en la mañana sentí una cubetada de agua con hielos caerme encima, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba Tom con el bote de la champaña, y una sonrisa burlona, me levanté como un rayo para golpearlo, pero detuvo mi puño con su mano y me dijo:

- Tranquilo Billy, intenté despertarte de otra forma, pero tenías el sueño muy pesado y fue la única manera, además ya es tarde y ya quiero ver a Karla y conociéndote te vas a tardar una hora en el baño.

Me vestí a toda velocidad e hice mi rutina de belleza de todos los días, íbamos a salir de compras y me tenía que ver muy guapo.

Cuando llegamos al lobby ya nos estaban esperando.


	6. diizqulpaz,diizquziiOnez ii fuThurOz

Disculpas, discusiones y futuros??

**COATLY POV.**

Cuando mi twin y yo nos despertamos en la mañana, mi mente sólo dio para cocinar hot cakes. Me costó un trabajo impresionante despertar a mi twin, ya que como los gemelos podía dormir 12 horas seguidas si le era posible, cuando por fin logré despertarla me metí a bañar y le dije que desayunara y que cuando yo saliera de bañarme era su turno, ella sólo asintió todavía dormida.

Me bañe, me vestí y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa negra con dibujos de colores, muy parecida a la que Bill había decidido adueñarse el día anterior. Cuando salí de bañarme, vi a mi twin dormida sobre el plato de los hot cakes, así que la tuve que volver a despertar para que se metiera a bañar, mientras yo desayunaba escuchaba como ella cantaba muy desentonada

**Ich liebe dich**

**Ich liebe dich - oh -**

**Ich liebe dich**

**Ich liebe dich - oh -**

Como escuchó que yo me reía mucho y muy fuerte dejó de cantar y se apresuró a bañarse, cuando salió del baño traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra que tenía letras plateadas, la cual se compró porque se parecía a una de las camisas de Tom, se sentó en uno de los sillones y se reía de las ansias con las que devoraba mis hot cakes y me dijo:

- Si sigues comiendo a esa velocidad vas a vomitar sobre Frank y ya no te va a querer jajaja.

Yo sólo le dediqué una mirada furibunda y sí, detuve mi forma de comer y fue entonces cuando escuchamos llegar la limo, nos emocionamos tantísimo, que nos pusimos a gritar como histéricas, pero eso se calmó cuando Frank tocó el timbre, no grite, sino casi me desmayo encima de mi twin, pero me sostuvo y me dijo -abre!!- entonces reaccioné y abrí la puerta, me le fui encima a Frank, lo abracé y los dos caímos al piso, sin darme cuenta me dejé llevar por el impulso y lo besé - esta escena se parecía a una que habíamos visto todos en el aeropuerto cuando Karla conoció a Tom -. No me di cuenta de que el resto de MCR y los chicos de TH estaban atrás hasta que escuché que Gee le dijo a Bill en un tono sarcástico – Paga! – a lo que supuse habían hecho una apuesta, pero no le di importancia.

Cuando nos levantamos me dijo las palabras más hermosas que podía haberme dicho:

- Coatly, - se aclaró la garganta – quieres ser mi…este…mi…novia??-terminó las últimas dos palabras con un tono meloso, pero serio al mismo tiempo.

Pero bueno, yo no tenía nada que pensar, lo quería muchísimo, es más sentía que lo amaba, así que no tardé en decir:

- Si, quiero ser tu novia.

F: -- Gracias, gracias, te adoro!!.

Me cargó y dio vueltas a la mitad del pasillo, cuando me bajó me dio un beso y todos hicieron exclamaciones:

- "ya no??", "sepárenlos".

Después de toda esa cursi y loca escena, saludé a los demás y los invité a pasar, la primera vez que Tom saludó a Karla con un beso en la boca, fue muy lindo, y esta vez fue Bill el que le dijo a Gee – paga!! - .

Pasaron 15 minutos de plática y Gee dijo:

- Como que ya va siendo hora de salir con nuestras Barbies no??

Todos nos reímos con el comentario de Gee, Karla abrazó a Tom y luego le dio un gran abrazo a Bill y le dijo – nos vamos cuñis? – cosa que os dio mucha risa.

Salimos de mi casa – yo abrazando a Frank claro – y nos subimos a la limosina, Karla y yo preguntamos que a dónde nos llevaban, pero ninguno nos quiso decir, primero llegamos al hotel de los chicos y ahí Bill se puso frente a Karla y a mí y nos dijo:

- Me puedo encargar de peinarlas y maquillarlas, please, anden, sii???

Karla y yo nos quedamos viendo como tontas – creo que Karla más - , por un segundo me imaginé peinada igual que Bill, no iba a ser malo, pero ese no era mi estilo.

K: -- Por mi, perfecto, hago lo que sea para que mi cuñadito hermoso esté feliz… y tú qué dices Coatly?? – llamó mi atención el tono meloso con el que dijo mi nombre – anda si??, no seas mala.

Yo estaba sumergida en mi pensamiento de mí peinada como Bill, pero cuando Frank me abrazó por la cintura reaccioné y dije: - Sí – de mi boca salió de una manera estúpida, pero ver a Bill así de emocionado, no tenía precio.

B: -- Gracias, gracias, mil gracias, les prometo que no se vana arrepentir.

Subimos a su habitación y antes que todos reaccionaran, Bill ya nos estaba guiando hacia el baño a Karla y a mí. Sacó muchas cosas extrañas de una bolsita – al parecer eran maquillajes y una plancha para el cabello - , luego nos sentó en unos bancos frente al espejo, miré mi rostro, y me di cuenta de que parecía un zombi, pero no estaba tan mal, Karla parecía una lechuga fresca y feliz, eso fue lo que me tranquilizó mucho.

**FIN COATLY POV.**

**BILL POV.**

Cuando mis chicas se sentaron – porque yo ya las sentía como de la familia – saqué todo mi equipo de belleza, maquillajes, mi plancha y ohh por dios!!! Ya no tenía laca!!!!, el mundo iba a acabar si yo no tenía laca!!!, estaba entrando en crisis, pero escuche unas voces:

C y K: -- Bill??, Bill??, Bill qué te pasa?? Bill estás temblado, Bill??

K: -- Me estás asustando mejor le hablo a Tom.

Dicho eso, sentí una brisa al momento de abrirse la puerta vi a Tomi con una cara de susto y todos atrás de él con una cara de impresión, entonces Tomi habló:

- Qué te pasa hermano?? Billy, qué tienes??

Y yo sólo pude contestar:

- Ya no tengo laca!!!, cómo demonios las voy a peinar???, ahora qué voy a hacer??, no es mi culpa entrar en crisis…

Las caras de todos se relajaron al decir esto, y de repente sentí un golpe en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Coatly decía:

- Ash, Bill casi nos matas de un susto – miró a Frank y continuó diciendo – ve a Karla y a Tom están blancos del susto!!!, oye Frankie podrías decirle a Saki que compre una lata de laca por favor??

A lo que yo respondí:

- Que sean tres!!

F: -- Está bien, si me dices Frankie te quiero, voy volando!!

B: -- Te quiero mucho Frankie, feliz?? Ahora lárgate por mi laca.

F: -- A ti no te hablaba idiota, era dirigido a mi adorada novia!!

Todos me miraron y se echaron a reír.

C: -- Claro Frankie, ya sabes que te adoro.

F: -- Cool, ahora que ya soy feliz con esas palabras voy a buscar a Saki.

Esperamos alrededor de 10 minutos, llegó mi laca!!.

Me dispuse a comenzar primero con mi cuñis adorada, era esencial tenía que quedar muy linda para Tom, intenté hacer su cabello como el mío, pero su cara fue de miedo, más que de alegría, así que intenté otro peinado, era fácil ya que tenía el mismo corte que yo, sólo le di volumen para que se viera como el mío, a Coatly le agradó, luego continué con ella, era más difícil, no tenía idea de cómo peinarla, y para mi corta imaginación la peiné igual que mi queridísima cuñada, sólo le hice unos pequeños cambios, y al parecer también le agradó mucho.

Cuando empecé con el maquillaje – que era lo que más me gustaba – hice un trabajo sencillo, pero muy lindo, tomé en cuenta que sólo íbamos de Shopping, así que, delineado oscuro y sombra negra, un poco de gloss en los labios y un poco de rubor. Me encantó como quedaron, tanto que les pedí una pequeña sesión de fotos antes de que alguien las viera.

**FIN BILL POV.**

**FRANK POV.**

Cuando salí a buscar a Saki – el guardaespaldas número uno de TH, aunque más bien de Tom – en compañía de Tom, me pregunté que demonios le iba a hacer Bill a mi chica – era raro decir eso, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía novia, ya que la última me había dejado muy lastimado – no sabía porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, desde el primer momento que la vi sentí algo extraño en el estómago y cuando la vi a los ojos…

Iba sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que llegamos con Saki, le pedimos la laca y no tardó ni 10 minutos, así que corrimos a llevársela a Bill, y al cerrar la puerta del baño sólo alcancé a dedicarle una sonrisa a Coatly, que me contestó con una hermosa sonrisa, para mí sus sonrisas eran las más hermosas del universo.

Sentí que tardaron años, pero sólo fue una hora hablando con Tom.

T: -- No se cómo o por qué, pero esta es la primera vez que me enamoro así de una chica, enserio amigo, no se que me pasa o que me hizo, pero me tiene, soy todo suyo, sólo ha pasado una hora y siento que ya la extraño.

F: -- Igual yo, algo tienen, esque son únicas, anormales, divertidas, lindas, pff, son perfectas, creo que son lo que soñamos, nuestras chicas ideales.

T: -- Cierto, sólo me preocupa un poco Bill, ya sabes, tenemos un lazo muy especial.

F: -- Si, yo creí que eran más que hermanos – le dije con sarcasmo a Tom - .

Pero él no contestó y sólo me lanzó una almohada, yo le lancé otra, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del baño y… vi salir a Bill, pero detrás de él venían mi princesa y su twin. Coatly era hermosa, pero se veía deslumbrante. Tom me quitó las palabras de la boca.

- Wow Bill, tenías que ser mi hermano, para convertir éstos…

Lo interrumpí y terminé la frase:

- éstos…ángeles en diosas.

Coatly corrió a abrazarme y yo le di un beso, que sólo duró un segundo. Creí por un segundo, que había perdido mi personalidad loca y destructiva, con ella me sentía diferente, sentía que había encontrado mi opuesto igual, me cambió desde que la vi y sentía que no iba a ser el mismo sin ella.

**FIN FRANK POV.**

**COATLY POV.**

Después de abrigarme en el cálido abrazo de mi Frank, sentí miradas en la espalda. TODOS nos estaban mirando y Gee acabó con el silencio:

- Oye tú!! – se dirigió a Frank – el tipo que se parece a Frank, quién eres?? Y dónde dejaste a mi amigo??.

F: -- Cállate Gee!!

B: -- Que lindo, está enamoradito!!

G y B: -- Se quieren, se aman, se besan… - canturrearon los 2 para molestar.

Yo no quería meterme en su pelea, pero en ese momento Frank me llevó a jalones hacia el pasillo, entramos al elevador, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

- Desde que te vi me cambiaste, el Frank del pasado murió y sólo quedan las cosas malas que hice, y contigo quiero iniciar una nueva vida contigo, quiero ser feliz y quiero hacerte feliz. En este momento tu eres lo más importante y…no se que más decirte, no tengo palabras.

Lo miré fijamente y me dí cuenta de que efectivamente, el Frank de los pósters, de los videos y de las fotos no era el mismo, había algo diferente en su mirada, tenía un brillo especial, un no se que, que hacía que se viera lindo, más vivo, así que le contesté:

- Sé poco de lo que hiciste en el pasado, pero quiero ser todo tu futuro, quiero estar a tu lado y también quiero hacerte feliz – fue en ese momento, que sentí que una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla, pues pensar en una vida con Frank era algo que siempre había soñado -

Me abrazó con fuerza y deseé que ese momento no acabara nunca…

Salimos del elevador y nos quedamos en el lobby, esperamos 5 minutos a que llegaran los demás, cuando bajaron, Bill y Gee se disculparon.

B: -- Sorry chicos, no pensé que lo suyo fuera tan serio.

G: -- Si, perdónenos, y por cierto, ya nos vamos??

Todos: -- Si claro.

**FIN COATLY POV.**


	7. vámOnOz d qOmpraz!

Vámonos de compras!!.

Todos regresamos al elevador y subimos hasta la azotea, y ahí había dos helicópteros, a Karla y a mí se nos abrieron los ojos como platos, Frank me jaló ligeramente para que caminara, yo me subí en el helicóptero con Frank y los MCR y Karla se fue con su Tomi y los chicos de TH.

Sentí un ligero escalofrío cuando sentí como el helicóptero se despegaba del suelo, y por fin Gee se dignó a contarme sus malévolos planes.

G: -- Pensábamos en ir y comprarles ropa en exceso, todo un nuevo guardarropa, muy rocker y fashion, tu entiendes, además de que nosotros tampoco trajimos mucha ropa y necesitamos más, y más, y más jeje, a y para ustedes unas cuantas gorras y pares de lentes, cuando hagamos la rueda de prensa Tom y Frank las van a exponer como sus novias oficiales y permanentes, por esa razón desde ese día tendrán guardaespaldas, eso si quieren.

F: -- Si no quieres no, pero preferiría que tuvieras uno cuando yo no esté.

Yo le dije que aceptaba si eso lo hacía feliz, pero que sólo cuando no estuviera con el.

F: -- Claro, y cuando lleguemos, lo primero serán las gafas ok??

- Ok.

G: -- En cuanto a Karla, espero que Tom ya se lo haya dicho.

**TOKIO HOTEL POV,COATLY POV.[ESTA PARTE VA SOLO PARA MI TWIN]**

Cuando los helicóptero aterrizaron volví a sentir como un hueco en el estómago. Frank me ayudó a bajar, y automáticamente todos sacaron sus gorras y gafas, al entrar fuimos recibidos por la seguridad de la plaza, ya que los chicos estaban bien camuflados, salimos al centro de la plaza, no antes de que todos le recordaran a Gee, que no debía quitarse las gafas.

Primero entramos a una tienda que era oscura por dentro como por fuera, vi unas botas que me agradaron, pero Frank primero quería unas gafas adecuadas para mí, y así lo hizo, me probé 20 mil pares, hasta que por fin a Frank y a mí nos gustaron unos muy oscuros de armazón blanco, yo intenté pagarlos, pero mi adorado novio, sacó su cartera y pagó con su tarjeta.

Saliendo de ahí, me encontré con mi twin y TH, ella ya tenía sus lentes, eran similares a los míos, pero con el armazón negro. Nos saludamos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años – cosa que siempre hacíamos – llamamos un poco la atención, pero nada grave, nos volvimos a separar en grupos: Tom, Bill, Karla y Mike y nosotros éramos Frank, Georg, Gerard, Gustav, Ray y yo.

Cuando Gee nos dijo que seríamos sus muñecas Barbie no le creí mucho, pero cuando entramos a las primeras tiendas, me hicieron que me probara media tienda y fue entonces cuando comprobé sus palabras. Ya teníamos como 15 bolsas de ropa hasta el tope, y Frank quería que compráramos más y así fue otras 15 bolsas de las cuales 25 eran mías y 5 de ellos, creo que en mi armario no iba a caber todo eso.

Teníamos la ropa, pero nos faltaba el calzado. Me compraron varios pares de Converses, unas botas, y unos cuantos zapatos de tacón, lo cual fue idea de Gerard, por si había algún evento importante al que tuviéramos que acompañarlos, unas chaquetas de piel y muchos accesorios.

Collares, pulseras, anillos, aretes, y Frank me dijo que si no me quería hacer una perforación – Claro, que quería, pero no sin mi twin – le pedí que esperara, y me dijo que entonces le diría a Bill que nos la hiciera en la casa.

Me quedé boquiabierta, le dije que si, y seguimos caminando, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar a Karla que traía el mismo número de bolsas que yo.

De pronto Tom saltó y se fue a una tienda de guitarras. Karla corrió detrás de él ya que la iba jalando de la mano.

K: -- Gibsons!! Claro!!

Tom vio una guitarra negra y dijo:

- Wow, qué guitarra!!, la quiero – y entró a la tienda con Karla detrás, luego se dirigió a ella y dijo – Oye mi amor tu tocas guitarra verdad??

K: -- Claro, pero no mejor que tú.

T: -- Entonces…elige una!!.

Karla casi se desmaya, pero no tardó en recorrer la tienda con la vista y decir "esa", señalando una guitarra negra con rosa, tenía calaveras, muy linda por cierto.

Total Tom pagó y se llevó su guitarra, y la de Karla.

Yo estaba exhausta después de tanto ver entrar y Salir tarjetas de crédito y billetes de la cartera de Gee y Frank, casi me daba asco ver tanto dinero, pero el comentario que hizo Bill, me abrió el apetito.

- Oigan quiero un helado!!.

Todos respondimos que también queríamos uno y nos fuimos a un McDonalds.

Pero como Bill en ocasiones – casi siempre – era algo despistado, se quitó la gorra, excusando que tenía calor, pero entonces se escuchó un grito de esos que suenan como a una fan desquiciada, de ésas se que se les van encima a sus artistas favoritos.

Fan loca: -- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-gritó- Bill!!!!!!, Bill!!!!!!!!!!, Bill Kaulitz!!!.

En ese momento apareció Saki y tapó a Bill, y se lo llevó a la azotea, pero para nuestra mala suerte también reconoció a Gee y a Tom, así que tuvimos que correr a toda velocidad.

Ya en el helicóptero, Bill iba conmigo, con Tom, Karla, Gee y Frank.

Bill no paraba de quejarse de que no se había podido comer su helado y los demás no parábamos de regañarlo por lo de la gorra.

Nos dejaron en el hotel con todo y las muchísimas bolsas que llevábamos, luego nos fuimos a la limo – con todo y bolsas - , y nos fuimos todos a mi casa, era muy divertido ver a Tom y a Bill discutir, todos sabíamos que si se ponía fuerte la discusión se podían golpear, por eso fue que no intervine, mi sentido de supervivencia me decía que era lo mejor.

Frank no dejaba de abrazarme y darme besos en la mejilla, la frente y el cuello, no desperdiciaba su tiempo conmigo, porque sabía que se tenía que ir pronto y no me vería en un tiempo, así que yo no reprimí sus muestras de cariño ni una sola vez. Cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa, Frank que ya tenía llaves, subió a abrir, y todos entraron, cuando estaban todos acomodados, nos dimos cuenta de que por el descuido de Bill, regresamos como 4 horas antes de lo planeado, y como yo sabía que les agradaba, fui a la tienda a comprar cervezas y dulces para Bill y Karla. Esta vez Gee, pagó en compensación de que yo lo había hecho la última vez.


	8. laz peleaz kauliiTz

Las peleas Kaulitz.

Cuando regresé a casa con todo lo que compré en la tienda, vi que ya habían tomado el rock band y lo estaban jugando, entonces dejé todo en la mesa y todos se acercaron para tomar algo, menos Bill y Tom, que estaban peleando por el micrófono:

B: -- No Tom Kaulitz, yo canto mejor que tu, por algo soy el vocalista!!!

T: -- Pero me toca a mí, eres un egoísta!! – eso era lo peor que le podían decir a Bill - .

Tom se lo arrebató y empezó a cantar, pero Bill con una mirada furibunda se le fue encima para quitárselo, pero empezaron a pelear muy fuerte, estaban a punto de los golpes, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ni Karla, ni Georg, ni Gustav hacían algo más que mirar.

Por esa razón Frank y Gerard se preocuparon, pero el único que se acercó a ellos fue Gee, a lo que Karla dijo:

- Si yo fuera tú, ni me acercaría, en un momento se les va a pasar.

G: -- Cómo crees que ahorita se les pasa??, si se están matando, están locos o qué???. – se dirigió a ellos y les dijo – Tom, Bill, chicos sepárense.

Pero como los gemelos hicieron caso omiso de sus palabras, se acercó a ellos e intentó separarlos, diciéndoles que se tranquilizaran, a lo cual ellos sólo dijeron, más bien, gritaron:

B y T: -- TU CÁLLATE!!!!!!!

Entonces Gee se metió más en su riña y los gemelos se le fueron encima y lo empezaron a golpear, en eso Gustav y Georg dijeron:

- Nosotros te lo advertimos – dijeron en tono burlón.

Y luego Gustav intervino:

- Siempre que se pelean y alguien se mete, los dos se alían y golpean a la persona que los intentó separar.

A lo que Georg contestó:

- Se los decimos por experiencia propia.

Cuando dejaron de golpear a Gerard, los gemelos ya estaban como si nada hubiera pasado, muy tranquilos y como si no se hubieran estado a punto de matar, Ray se levantó de la mesa y fue a ayudar a Gerard, mientras yo iba por hielos y un desinflamante. Pobre de Gee, el nunca imaginó que por buena persona le pasaría eso, pero los Kaulitz eran muy impredecibles.

G:- Pero que demonios les pasa a esos!- dijo el pobre Gee sangrando.

F:- Pero, estás bien? –

G: - Si claro, eso no es nada comparado con fans furiosas después de cancelar un concierto.

F: - En eso tienes mucha razón.

T: - Karla, me pasas mi guitarra?

Llamó Tom a Karla, yo supuse para tocar algo, pero Bill se la quitó y empezó a "hacer ruido".

T: - Bill, dame eso, haces ruido!!.

B: - Mentiroso, toco mejor que tu!!

T: - Ahora yo tengo razón hermanito, por algo soy el guitarrista.

B: - Bahh, jódete. – le lanzó su guitarra a Tom.

Pero Tom ya tenía el micrófono y empezó "A CANTAR."

B: - Cállate!! Me sangran los oídos.

T: - Ash, por favor, Karla… cómo canto???

K: - Muy hermoso Tomi!!

Pero en el momento que Karla dijo "Tomi"; Bill puso cara de puchero y dijo en tono de berrinche:

B: - Oye oye oye, yo soy el único que le puede decir "tomi" a Tom ok?

Pero como ninguno de nosotros pierde la oportunidad de molestar a Bill, (porque verlo hacer berrinche no tiene precio), entonces Gee dijo:

- Tomi – en un tono meloso.

Y después:

F: - Tomi – en un tono aún más meloso.

Y claro yo no me quedé atrás:

- Toooooooomi – con un tono aún más meloso que los 2 anteriores.

A lo que Bill contestó muy enojado:

- Ozhhh me chocan!!! Todos son unos inmaduros. – acto seguido todos nos reímos de el. -

En ocasiones era muy difícil tomar a Bill enserio, porque era tan pequeño e infantil aunque parecía un enorme niño con el cabello de un puercoespín.

Después algo me sacó de mis reflexiones sobre Bill, algo golpeó mi cabeza, algo, algo tan pequeño como… un pandita??. Bill comenzó a lanzar sus panditas a todos, pero como no somos unos inmaduros, le contestamos lanzándole papitas y muchas frituras, después Frank le echó cerveza en la cabeza y Bill lloriqueando dijo:

- Que mala onda, yo no me llevo así contigo, pobre de mi cabello – ese había sido un gran error de Frank, ya que Bill amaba su cabello más que a sí mismo -

F: - … - Frank no supo que responder, solo se quedó riendo del cabello húmedo de Bill, fui por una toalla a mi cuarto y se la di a Bill.

B: - Gracias, eres la única que me quiere – luego me abrazó y miro a todos con cara de niño que quiere mimos.

Y luego Tom intervino:

- Ya hermanito, no es para tanto, es más tu cabello olerá delicioso… - pero no pudo decir más, porque Bill se le lanzó encima con un bote de Coca-cola y lo baño en ella.

Tom se empezó a quejar:

- Ahora si te mato, mis rastas son sagradas – dijo furioso - .

B: - Pues si, pero ahora huelen delicioso – dijo con sarcasmo - .

Karla decidió ponerle fin a esto diciendo:

- Por qué no se bañan y ya??

Bill y Tom recapacitaron un segundo y después me pidieron permiso para darse una ducha, cuando salieron se sentaron en la sala con todos los demás y Gerard nos dijo:

- Bueno, - se aclaró la garganta – tengo que decirles algo muy importante, mmm, bueno como ya saben, nosotros estamos aquí de vacaciones, o sea que tenemos que regresar a nuestro trabajo.

Nos lo explicaba como si fuéramos todos unos retrasados, y le dije:

- Wow!!, no lo sabía, me lo juras?? – le dije en un tono sarcástico casi ofensivo.

Me miró y me dijo:

- Disculpa sabelotodo – se rió un poco y continuó – cunado salga el nuevo disco iniciará la gira y no podremos estar con ustedes. Además de que cuando regresemos se hará la rueda de prensa donde Frank y Tom las presentarán como sus novias oficiales, ustedes saben, para que no haya chismes, saben que ser novias de estos tipos tiene sus pros y contras.

Cuando Gerard dijo eso, Karla y yo nos miramos extrañadas, porque decía que ser sus novias tenía contras…pero luego vio nuestras caras y dijo:

- Imagínense ser perseguidas por los medios, o salir en revistas sin maquillaje, a eso es a lo que me refiero, no tener privacidad y… ser odiada por muchas fans…

De pronto vi que Karla se puso como blanca del susto y después dijo:

- Que horror!!!

Yo solo dije que era una locura, ser novias de dos guapísimos guitarristas no podía ser malo…

Aunque cuando Tom vio el palidísimo rostro de Karla le dijo:

- Podemos terminar si quieres… - Bill lo golpeó en la cabeza y le dijo: -

- Estas tarado o qué???, ni loco dejo que termines con ella entendiste bobo!!!

Tom sólo asintió ligeramente y Karla no dijo nada, sólo me di cuenta de que los ojos se le cristalizaron y parecía que quería llorar, entonces Tom se dio cuenta y corrió a abrazarla y decirle:

- Perdóname amor, dije las cosa sin pensar – la besó y luego Karla le contestó: -

- No te preocupes, sólo sentí que me moría por un segundo, pero ya pasó.

Después para sacarla de su mini depresión le pedí que me acompañara a la tienda por más panditas para Bill.

Cuando se hizo más tarde se fueron, porque ya era muy tarde, además tenían que arreglar todo para el regreso a sus respectivos países.

Karla se quedó a dormir en mi casa, y después de levantar todo el desorden que siempre dejaban los chicos nos fuimos a dormir, pero ninguna con tranquilidad ya que mañana sería el día de la despedida, se iban nuestras razones de vivir y no sabíamos que hacer…


	9. maL díanOviO hérOe?

Mal día…novio héroe???.

El día amaneció medio nublado, casi parecía que el cielo quería llorar por mí, yo no tenía el valor para llorar. El día de hoy se iba mi Frank, regresaba a su país y yo era demasiado resistente a las despedidas, y aunque intentaba llorar no podía. Aunque por el contrario, Karla estaba a punto de ahogarme con ella.

Cuando llegó la limosina saludamos a los chicos con un cálido abrazo y en todo el viaje camino al aeropuerto Frank no dejó de decirme lo mucho que me quería y extrañaría, que me esperaría y que no lo olvidara.

Tom sólo besaba y abrazaba a Karla, casi no la dejaba hablar.

Nos bajamos de la limosina y caminamos hacia la sala de abordaje, había llegado la hora de despedirnos, Frank me dio un beso en los labios, pero no fue un beso común, fue uno cargado de emociones distintas y aunque solo duró unos segundos estoy segura de que el sintió lo mismo…

Nos despedimos de todos los MCR y de TH, ni Karla, ni Tom, se querían soltar, pero sonó el altavoz de su vuelo, ya estaba por despegar y tuvimos que soltarnos de nuestros amados niños. Nos despedimos por milésima vez y vimos como subían a su jet privado.

Vimos como despegaba del suelo y se aljaba de nosotros hacia los cielos, Karla seguía llorando.

Por un lado me tranquilicé, y pensé que no sería tan malo, terminaría mi carrera y lo vería en vacaciones y quizá en algunas fiestas…

Karla y yo caminamos hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto para ir por mi carro. (ya que Saki, hizo el favor de llevarlo). Yo miraba el piso cuando sentí que Karla se detenía en seco, me giré para verle el rostro y su mirada estaba fija al frente, ahí estaba un hombre de negro apuntando con un arma hacia nosotras…

No sentía las piernas, el corazón me latía a mil por hora del miedo. Karla me jaló del brazo ligeramente y empezamos a dar un paso hacia atrás cuando el hombre gritó:

- no se muevan o las mato!!!

Ahora si me congelé, solo quería estar con mi Frank y mis demás amigos.

Pensé una y otra vez "por qué a mí??", pero no tenía caso, el tipo ya estaba a menos de tres metros de nosotras, le arrancó la bolsa de las manos a Karla y comenzó a hurgar en ella, buscando algo útil para si, y como no encontró nada me miró a través de su pasamontañas.

Como yo no traía bolsa no supo que quitarme. Me pidió las llaves del auto, pero cuando metí las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, no encontré nada.

Estaba segura de que Saki me las había dado, pero al parecer no.

El tipo parecía estallar en furia, pero Karla le imploró con un grito:

- Qué más quiere?? Déjenos en paz!!!!

El tipo estaba a punto de abofetear a mi amiga, cuando por instinto me atravesé en el golpe y me abrió la ceja con el arma.

Era el peor día de mi vida, primero mi chico se va y después un ladrón me golpea. Eso casi sonaba cómico.

Por un segundo solo escuchaba los gritos de Karla pidiéndole al tipo que nos dejara en paz, y la voz del tipo diciendo "te voy a matar". Me levanté del piso con torpeza y el hombre se me acercó y buscó algo en mis bolsillos, mientras me ponía el arma en la cabeza.

Como ni Karla ni yo teníamos algo de valor decidió pasar al plan B…

Nos tomó del brazo y nos arrastró hasta un rincón muy apartado del estacionamiento. Comprendí antes que nadie lo que ese tipo quería hacernos.

De dónde sacó unas esposas?, no tenía idea, pero le puso un lado a Karla y el otro a un rin de auto. Cuando mi amiga comprendió lo que iba a hacerme gritó y el hombre la amenazó con la pistola y le dijo que si volvía a gritar la mataría. Karla se quedó más callada que una tumba mientras el tipo me arrinconaba en la pared y guardaba su arma en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. Me encontraba como un ratón a punto de ser devorado por un gato en un callejón. El tipo se quitó el pasamontañas y acercó su boca a mi cuello y me aprisionó con sus manos a la pared, solo pude mirar a mi amiga y pedirle con la mirada que no hablara para que no le hicieran daño. Después cerré los ojos y pedí morir o que todo pasara muy rápido.

**FRANK POV. **

Nunca me había costado tanto trabajo despedirme de alguien, Coatly era ahora el centro de mi universo. Ella era mi Sol y yo sólo un planeta que giraba a su alrededor incapaz de salirme de mi órbita. La abracé por la espalda durante un segundo y metí la mano en uno de sus bolsillos me encontré con unas llaves y las saqué in que se diera cuenta, no se que pensé en ese momento, pero supuse que si se daba cuenta entraría al área de abordaje y me las pediría.

La verdad era una mala excusa para verla, pero por lo menos la vería.

Pero al entrar al avión una ola de tristeza me invadió y no recordé mi plan.

Me senté al lado de Gerard como siempre, el era como mi mejor amigo, no, era mi mejor amigo. La azafata nos ofreció algo antes de despegar, pero yo no me sentía con ganas de tomar nada. Apenas la acababa de dejar y ya la extrañaba muchísimo.

Mire a Tom desde mi asiento, estaba igual de destrozado que yo; yo siempre había visto a Tom como un loco mujeriego sin escrúpulos, pero ver que podía relacionarse así con la amiga de mi novia fue raro hasta para mí.

Ahora que lo pienso, yo jamás había sido así, algunas de mis novias eran de semanas y la creí el amor de mi vida me había engañado. Eso me dejó muy lastimado y sin las más mínimas ganas de enamorarme otra vez, pero esque cuando la vi, por un momento me olvidé de todo lo que me había hecho sufrir o sentir mal.

Y de pronto Tom me sacó de mis pensamientos:

- Cómo estás?? – me preguntó en un tono triste. -

Pensé unos segundos antes de contestar

- No sé – la verdad, sentía aun vacío en el estómago, algo andaba mal y dije: - hay que regresar!!! – dije como orden y todos me miraron como si me hubiera vuelto loco, pero tenía una sensación muy extraña y horrible. Me paré de mi asiento y fui con el piloto, le pedí que regresáramos, me hizo muchas caras antes de acceder, pero terminó haciéndolo.

Cuando llegamos me bajé corriendo y Tom me siguió.

Salimos de la sala de abordaje y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Estaba todo oscuro, me detuve en seco al escuchar un grito, Tom se alarmó y me dijo:

- Es Karla!! – dijo muy seguro y preocupado. – esa es su voz.

Me paré de puntitas y alcancé a ver unas sombras al fondo, le indiqué a Tom que me siguiera.

- Ven, no hagas ruido.

Caminamos semi agachados y lo más callados posible, cuando de pronto vi en el rincón más apartado del estacionamiento, ahora cerca para mi, a un hombre de negro acorralando a alguien a la pared.

Asomé un poco mi cabeza por detrás del auto y me percaté de que la chica que estaba acorralando era a Coatly, a mi chica, a mi novia, ese tipo estaba a punto de violarla, pero tenía un arma y no quería exponer a Coatly o a mis amigos.

Entonces vi que el tipo se metía el arma en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y decidí aprovechar esa situación, pero me congelé cuando vi como besaba su cuello y la tomaba por la cintura, fue horrible, me sentí devastado, verla con una expresión de sufrimiento.

Hasta que sentí un ligero golpe de desesperación de Tom, que quería decir que o me movía de ahí o el tipo iba a violar a mi novia en mi cara.

En ese momento, me levanté de donde estaba y me lancé sobre el tipo, le quité el arma de el pantalón, pero me empujó.

Alcancé a ver como Tom intentaba liberar a Karla de… unas esposas??.

El tipo me golpeó, pero con la ira que tenía hirviendo por dentro le regresé el golpe aún más fuerte, y me encantó como sonó el crujido de su nariz al romperse. Mientras el tipo se tocaba la cara llena de sangre me lo quité de encima, tome el arma apunté hacia el y grité: - no te muevas maldito idiota!! – mientras caminaba hacia atrás buscando a Coatly que estaba en el suelo sin decir palabra alguna, de pronto Tom me llamó y me dijo:

- Frank, pasa el arma -

Se la lancé y por un segundo me sentí gangster, aproveché ese momento para poder hablar con Coatly, pero estaba en el piso sin moverse y hablé y agité un poco las manos hasta que me miró.

**FINAL FRANK POV.**

**COATLY POV.**

Tenía miedo de hacer algo y que el tipo me matara, me dio repulsión el sentir su aliento en mi garganta. Quería pedir ayuda a gritos, pero mi razón me lo impedía, pero en el momento que estaba a punto de propasarse, alguien lo empujó y comenzó a golpearlo, se lo quitó de encima y tomó su arma:

- No te muevas maldito idiota!!! – le gritó con ira el chico. Me percaté de que alguien ayudaba a Karla cuando volteé de reojo, hasta que me di cuenta de que… era Tom??!!, que le gritaba al otro chico:

- Frank, pasa el arma! – y me di cuenta de que ese Frank, era mi Frank, mi niño, que había venido a salvarme, que en ese momento se acercaba a mi, me sentí imbécil por no poder moverme, o tal vez aun sentía pánico, me tomó por los hombros y me agitó ligeramente para que reaccionara; levanté mi mirada hasta toparme con la de el y… exploté en lágrimas, el solo me abrazó y me dijo:

- Todo esta bien, ya estoy contigo – en ese momento todos llegaron corriendo, nos vieron y se extrañaron de la situación, y claro quien no iba a estarlo, Frank tenía el ojo morado y Karla tenía una cara de: "Tomi dame un besito para que se me pase el susto", Tom apuntando con un arma al tipo que estaba en el piso, y yo…con la cara empapada de tanto llorar.

Gerard corrió hacia donde estábamos Frank y yo, mientras Bill corría a abrazar a su hermano y a mi twin. Luego volteó y se dirigió a Tom y a Frank:

- Me espantaron chicos, cómo supieron lo que estaba pasando??? – a lo que Frank y Tom respondieron al unísono:

- Presentimientos – y rieron.

Después me aferré al brazo de Frank para poder caminar, pues aun me temblaban las piernas, pero no todo era tan malo…ya que estaba con mi Frank.

**FIN COATLY POV.**


	10. nOviO famOzO…eZ iguaL a qOnferenzia

Novio famoso…es igual a conferencia de prensa???

Era de esperarse que los chicos no se pudieran quedar más tiempo con nosotras, pero por lo menos se quedaron un par de horas.

Por momentos quise golpear a Frank, pues no dejaba de lamentarse por lo sucedido, además de que se culpaba por haberme dejado sola. Tuvieron que arrancarme de los brazos de Frank, porque no me quería soltar y nuevamente nos despedimos de todos.

Ray me dio las llaves de mi auto y me pidió que no dejara que Frank me las quitara de nuevo. Cuando partieron, mi amiga y yo nos fuimos al estacionamiento [esta vez seguras de que ningún loco nos asaltaría], nos subimos al auto y Karla puso un disco de Tokio Hotel y me dijo:

- Creo que voy a extrañar a Tom – y sus ojos se cristalizaron, yo solo pude abrazarla y luego encendí en carro.

Conduje a una velocidad moderada hasta casa de Karla. Se despidió de mí y con una señal me dio a entender que me llamaría mañana.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, estacioné el auto con pereza y no me bajé, solo cambié el disco por algo de MCR, me recargué en el respaldo del asiento y escuché el CD hasta que se acabó. Después de hora y media de música relajante, baje de mi auto y busqué las llaves de mi casa en mi bolsillo, abrí la puerta, dejé mi bolsa en la mesa y encendí la televisión [cosa que no acostumbraba hacer], todavía de pie cambié de canal como 20 veces, hasta que le dejé en el primero que cayó, me di la vuelta y caminé a la cocina, poniendo poca atención a lo que decía la tele, pero…de pronto escuché algo que me llamó muchísimo la atención, corrí como pude y me lancé al sofá.

**TV:**_ Este fin de semana pudimos ver a Frank Iero, guitarrista de la banda MCR muy bien acompañado de una chica desconocida por los medios, la pareja se encontraba en un centro comercial de la Ciudad de México, por lo que vemos el joven guitarrista ya terminó su relación con la modelo estadounidense Camille Hale, pero lo que ahora nos preguntamos todos es con quién anda paseándose muy cariñoso el bombón de Frank, pero no se preocupen, que ya investigaremos quien es la afortunada ganadora del corazón de este galán…_

- yo sólo veía con la boca abierta todas las fotografías que nos habían tomado, no lo podía creer, estaba al borde de un ataque, si averiguaban quien era, estaría perdida, cuántas fans me odiarían, y cuántas no me pedirían que les consiguiera un autógrafo de Frank…QUE HORROR!!!!, cuando casi entraba en histeria, la conductora siguió hablando de los chismes de la semana, ahí comentaban que se había visto a los gemelos Kaulitz en un centro comercial de la Ciudad de México y que también se rumoraba que tenía novia…10 segundos después sonó mi celular, era Karla, con un tono de histeria:

- acabo de salir en la televisión!!!!!!!! – a lo que yo contesté: -

- si, ya te ví, yo también salí!!

- cómo???

- sí salí con Frank.

- Pero…no saben que somos nosotras verdad!!!???

- aún no lo saben, pero tal vez nos lleguen a descubrir

- mmm…, pero ash!!, bueno, sólo espero que los chicos se apuren a aclarar todo!!

- si, eso espero yo también, pero pues, nos vemos mañana.

- Ok!, Tschüss!. - Colgué el teléfono y me fui a bañar para meditar la situación. Cuando salí, fui directo a mi cama y me dormí, estaba exhausta, ese día no había sido precisamente el mejor día.

En la mañana del día siguiente, me sentía más tranquila, me levanté, me vestí, me miré en el espejo unos momentos y me lavé los dientes. Salí de mi casa, me subí al auto, me dirigí hacia una cafetería, porque no tenía ánimos ni de hacer un mísero sándwich; en la cafetería pedí un café capuccino y un pastel de moras, tomé una revista y me impresionó tanto la portada que bañé de café a la pobre mesera que pasaba por ahí, las pocas personas que estaban ahí se me quedaron viendo con cara de "que le sucede a esta loca", en la portada estaba una fotografía en la que estaba con Frank tomados de la mano, el encabezado decía con letras grandes: **"Quién será la afortunada???"** y todo el chisme, gracias a mis karmas todavía no sabían que era yo porque tenía puestas unas gafas de sol. Pero ese inconfundible tatuaje de Frank, fue lo que nos delató, pagué el café y salí corriendo a casa de Karla, que ya me esperaba en la puerta, me dijo que ya había visto la revista y que no me preocupara porque esa tarde era la rueda de prensa, pero yo estaba muy nerviosa, qué iba a pasar, qué iba a hacer.

Total, la rueda de prensa era a las 5:00 PM, ya eran 4:50, que nervios!!, Karla, por alguna razón que desconozco, trajo palomitas, encendimos la tele, el show estaba por comenzar. No se a quien demonios se le ocurrió hacer este teatro en vivo.

El programa inició, y en la televisión apareció un entrevistador, que empezó a dar información acerca de las preguntas y del artista invitado: "Tokio Hotel", después apareció con su peculiar estilo de caminar, claro, era único, Bill Kaulitz, entró seguido de su hermano, después Georg y hasta el último Gustav, todos estaban lindos, como siempre, sólo que Tom tenía una cara de miedo, sorpresa y otra cosa que no pude identificar. El conductor inició con las preguntas y los chicos contestaban positivamente, todo iba sobre ruedas, charlaban sobre el disco, las giras, el grandísimo y talentoso cantante, hasta que…claro esa parte tenía que llegar, hablar de la vida privada de los chicos, en ese momento Bill casi le avienta el micrófono a Tom [cosa que no solía hacer, Bill era la voz del grupo, bueno más bien, era el único que hablaba en las entrevistas], Tom sólo puso cara de pánico y el tipo comenzó:

- Bueno Tom, pues hemos visto que recientemente has aparecido en noticieros y revistas muy bien acompañado de una chica desconocida…quién es esa chica??...es tu novia???...cómo se llama???

Tom tenía cara de pánico, estaba pálido, y casi suplicaba que no le hiciera tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo, Karla estaba igual o más pálida con la mirada clavada en la televisión para ver la respuesta de Tom:

- Bueno, ella es una chica que conocí en mi viaje a México, mmm…bueno, este, ella se llama Karla, y si…esa chica es mi novia, y estoy muy enamorado. – en ese momento Bill jaló a Tom de la camisa y le susurró algo en el oído, después de eso, Tom sacó su cartera y mostró muchas fotos de él con Karla, luego de eso, el conductor siguió con la entrevista: -

- Que chica tan afortunada!!, muchas quisieran estar en su lugar, y hablando de lugar…dónde está ahora???

- En su casa, supongo, o tal vez con una amiga, en México.

- Y…no se va a mudar contigo y tu hermano???

- No, bueno, no hasta que no termine su carrera.

Cuando volteé a ver la cara de Karla para ver su reacción estaba feliz, más bien, casi gritaba y me dijo:

- wow! Quiere que viva con ellos!!! – yo sólo asentí y seguimos viendo la entrevista, acabaron las preguntas y los cuatro ya estaban mucho más relajados, sobre todo Tom, ya había vuelto a su color natural.

Ahora sólo faltaba la conferencia de prensa de MCR, aun no estaba lista, pero mi sufrimiento tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente, faltaban sólo horas para que Frank publicara lo nuestro, ay me quería morir. Y sin darme cuenta grité tan fuerte que Karla se cayó del sillón del susto, mi grito decía algo más o menos como: QUE HORROR!!!!!!!!


End file.
